dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Techniques
This is a list of techniques which have appeared in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, anime series, movies, and various trading card expansions and video games spun off by the series. Classification of techniques The [[Daizenshuu 4|fourth Daizenshuu]] lists the different classifications of techniques as follows. Ki manipulation techniques Techniques utilizing ki, there are several different attack-types of techniques utilizing ki. * : Energy gathered and then fired as an energy bullet, examples include the Big Bang Attack and the Big Bang Crash . * : Techniques where the ki is concentrated into one part of the body and then fired, examples include Special Beam Cannon and Dodon Ray . * : Technique where one borrows the ki of others and makes it into an energy attack, examples include the Spirit Bomb. * : Techniques that cannot be directly seen through the naked eye, examples include the Tri-Beam and Kiai. * : Technique where the ki is manipulated to take on a certain form different from the traditional energy blast, examples include Destructo Disc, Spirit Sword and Galactic Donuts. * : Techniques which rapid fire energy bullets, these attacks are very powerful and consume immense amounts of ki, but leave no openings for counterattacks. Examples include Continuous Die Die Missile and Human Extinction Attack. * : Techniques where the energy attack is freely manipulated by the user, examples include the Spirit Ball. The ultimate form of this type is where the technique is not merely manipulated by the user but rather possess its own consciousness and thus can act on its own if necessary, examples of this type include Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. * : Techniques which are a blend of the above types as they use different properties from each, examples include Neo Tri-Beam (a combination of Kiai-type and Rapid Fire-type) and Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 10-Ghost Finish (a combination of the Guided-type and Rapid Fire-type). Variations Ki does not just exist for the purpose of attacking and as such there are also several supportive type ki techniques. * : Techniques which use ki to aid in the user's movement, examples include Sky Dance Technique and Instant Transmission. * : Techniques which aid the user in attacking, examples include the Kaio-ken, Solar Flare and Energy Shield. * : Techniques which seal the opponent away, examples include the Evil Containment Wave. Physical martial arts techniques Techniques where the user uses their physical and martial arts capabilities. * : Techniques which involve the user attacking with their fists or legs. Throwing techniques also come under the basic-type classification. ** : Punching techniques, examples include Dynamic Mess Em Up Punch and Miracle Super Punch. ** : Kicking techniques, examples include Recoome Kick. ** : High speed ramming techniques, examples include Cross Arm Dive, Power Tackle and Recoome Mach Attack. * : Techniques which combine the different basic-types to continuously attack an opponent to leave no room for counterattacks, examples include Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper, Wolf Fang Fist and Volleyball Attack. * : Techniques where two people co-operate to perform an attack, examples include Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball and Fist of Four Bodies. * : Techniques where the user attempts to catch the foe off-guard by mimicking the movements of others, examples include Drunken Fist and Crazy Fist techniques. * : Techniques where one fools their opponents eyes by leaving an afterimage, examples include Afterimage Technique and Afterimage Strike. * : Techniques where the user attacks by secreting viscous fluid from their body, examples include Merry-Go-Round Gum and Acid. * : Techniques where the user detaches part of their physical body to attack, examples include Potbelly Attack and Arm Detachment Attack. * : Techniques where the users fuse together, examples include Fusion Dance. Unique techniques Techniques learned through special training, they have been passed down since ancient times but their power has not decayed. * : Techniques utilizing ninja tools and tricks, examples include Art of Division and Water Strider Technique. * : Techniques where the user influences opponents through hand motions and speech, examples include Sleepy Boy Technique and Hypnosis Technique. * : Techniques usable by wizards, unlike ki techniques, sorcery does not use up stamina, depending on the strength of the technique an incantation may need to be used, examples include Explosion Sorcery and Paparapapa. List of techniques Techniques appearing in the manga and anime *Absorption *Abyss Impact *Accel Dance *Accel Shot *Acid *Afterimage Strike *Afterimage Technique *Aftershock *Ah! Lord Frieza! *Air Shattering Energy Ball *Aka Super Belly Bounce *Aka Super Grab and Drag *Aka Super Spin Toss *Android Charge 14 *Android Strike 15 *Angry Explosion *Angry Kamehameha *Angry Shout *Another End *Amazing Impact *Antenna Beam *Arale Kick *Arm Break *Assault! *Atomic Blast *Bad Breath *Bad Ring Laser *Balloon Technique *Bandage Throw *Barrage Death Beam *Beam Ray *Bear Hug *Beautiful Flying Rose Attack *Beerus' Counterattack *Begone! *Behind You! *Bending Kamehameha * Big Bang Attack * Big Bang Crash * Big Bang Flash * Big Bang Kamehameha * Big Masher * Big Tree Cannon * Bio Impact * Bio-Hyper Beam * Bionic Punisher * Blaster Meteor * Blasting Beam * Blazing Barrage Palm * Blazing Rush * Blazing Storm * Blazing Zephyr * Blinding Wolf Fang Fist * Blitzkrieg * Bloody Dance * Bloody Smash * Bluff Kamehameha * Blue Hurricane * Blue Impulse * Boar Attack * Body Change * Bomb Strike * Bomber DX * Brain Drain * Brave Cannon * Brave Gatling * Brave Punisher * Brave Sword Attack * Breakstorm * Break Cannon * Bring It! * Bros. Kamehameha * Brutal Destruction * Bunkai Teleport * Burning Attack * Burning Breaker * Burning Shoot * Burning Storm * Burst Rush * Buster Cannon * Calamity Blaster * Can-Opener Attack * Can You Follow Me? * Can You Keep Up? * Cape Swing * Change the Future * Chaotic Dead End * Chaotic Tyrant * Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball * Chasing Bullet * Chico Torture * Chou Makouhou Barrage * Chocolate Kamehameha * Clawhold * Cloning * Combined Energy Ball * Combined Energy Wave * Combined Masenko * Complete Shot * Continuous Crasher Cannon * Continuous Die Die Missile * Continuous Energy Bullet * Continuous Kamehameha * Continuous Super Galick Gun * Cosmic Attack * Cosmic Illusion * Crane Style Assassin Strike * Crash Launcher * Crasher Cannon * Crazy Finger Beam * Crazy Fist * Crimson Scream * Cross Arm Dive * Crusher Ball * Crushing in Hands * Cybernetic Pain * Daikaiten Kick * Dangerous Liquid Bomb * Dark Energy * Dark Eyes * Dark Impact * Darkness Blaster * Darkness Eye Beam * Darkness Sword Attack * Darkness Twin Star * Dash Kamehameha * Dead Punisher * Dead Zone (technique) * Deadly Assault * Deadly Impact * Deadly Metal Needless * Death Ball * Death Beam * Death Blaster * Death Break * Death Bullet * Death Cannon * Death Chaser * Death Comet * Death Flash * Death Impact *Death Psycho Bomb *Death Raid *Death Razor *Death Saucer *Death Wave *Death Storm *Demon Death Ball *Demon Eye *Demon Rend *Demonic Rush *Demonic Will *Desperado Rush *Destructive Wave *Destructive Wind *Destructo Disc *Destroy Everything! *Destroy The Planet! *Destruction before Creation *Destructive Wind *Devilmite Beam *Diamond Chop *Dimension Sword Attack *Dirty Criminal *Dirty Fireworks *Dirty Slash *Divination *Dodoria Head Breaker *Dodoria's Blow *Dodon Barrage *Dodon Ray *Don't Get Cocky Kid *Dore Terrible Flash *Double Axe Handle *Double Buster *Double Eraser Cannon *Double Galick Cannon *Double Kamehameha *Double Masenko *Double Sunday *Double Tsuihikidan *Down Burst *Dragon Ball Blast *Dragon Fist *Dragon Flash Bullet *Dragon Hammer *Dragon Kamehameha (Naturon Shenron) *Dragon Thunder *Dragonic Rage *Dragonthrow *Drill Attack *Drunken Fist *Dynamic Mess Em Up Punch *Dynamite Kick *Dynamite Pressure *Eagle Kick *Earth Breaker *Earth-Destroying Kamehameha *Earth-Splitter *Eight-Arm Fist *Elastic Tentacle *Electric Kamehameha *Electric Shock *Elegant Blaster *Elite Assault *Elite Beam *Emperor's Death Beam *Emperor's Edge *Endgame *Energy Absorption *Energy Shield *Energy Squall *Energy Wave Combo *Energy's Last *Enjoy Browning *Erase *Eraser Blow *Eraser Cannon *Eraser Shock *Eraser Shot Volley *Evil Comet *Evil Containment Wave *Evil Flame *Evil Gravity *Evil Impulse *Evil Quasar *Evil Spear *Execution Beam *Exploding Wave *Explosive Breath Cannon *Explosive Buu Buu Punch *Explosive Combination *Explosive Demon Impact *Explosive Demon Wave *Explosive Madan *Explosive Wave *Eye Flash *Eye Laser *I Won't Let You! *Family Kamehameha *Father-Son Kamehameha *Fear Me! *Feet Kamehameha *Fierce Combination *Final Blow *Final Burst Cannon *Final Crash *Final Explosion *Final Flash *Final Galick Cannon *Final Kamehameha *Final Shine Attack *Final Spirit Cannon *Final Strike *Final Strike (Vegeta) *Final Revenger *Finger Beam *Finger Blitz Barrage *Finish Buster *Finish Flash *Finishing Blow *Fire Breath * First Strike * Flame Ballet * Flaming Death Ball * Flaming Wahaha no Ha * Flash Bomber * Flash Spirit * Flight * Flying Kamehameha * Flying Kick * Four Witches Technique * Freezing Fist * Friend Kamehameha * Full-Metal Avalanche * Full-Nelson * Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon * Full Power * Full Power Charge * Full Power Death Beam * Full Power Death Bullet * Full Power Energy Blast Volley * Full Power Energy Ball * Full Power Energy Wave * Full Power S.S. Deadly Bomber * Fusion Dance * Fusion Spirit Bomb * Gack! * Galactic Blow * Galactic Buster * Galactic Donut * Galactic Tyrant * Galaxy Breaker * Galaxy Dynamite * Galick Beam * Galick Gun * Galick Impact * Gemini Shot * Genocide Breaker *Genocidal Uppercut *Gekiretsu Madan *Gigantic Blaze *Gigantic Bomber *Gigantic Buster *Gigantic Eraser *Gigantic Hammer *Gigantic Press *Gigantic Rock Throw *Gigantic Slam *Gigantic Spike *Gigantic Throw *Ginger Buster *God Breaker *God Kamehameha *God of Destruction's Wrath *Golden Death Ball *Got You! *Grandfather-Granddaughter Kamehameha *Grand Smasher *Grappling Ki Blast *Great Kick Special *Guilty Flash *Guldo Special *Hair Manipulation *Hammerhead *Haretsu Majyutsu *Headbutt *Heat Dome Attack *Head Scissors Rush *Heavy Finish *Hell Gate *Hell's Buster *Hell's Flash *Hell's Storm *Hellzone Grenade *Here We Go! *Hidden Blade *Hidden Potential *High Speed Rush *High-Pressure Energy Wave *High Power Rush *Human Extinction Attack *Hyper Explosive Demon Wave *Hyper Masenko *Hyper Tornado *Hypnosis Technique *Ice Blasts *Ice Ray *Icicle Claws *I'll Dig Your Grave! *I'll Make Short Work of You! *I'll Never Forgive You! *Illusion Smash *I'm A Top-class Warrior! *I Won't Let You! *Imprisonment Ball *Infinite Break *Innocence Express *Innocence Rush *Intercept *Instant Kamehameha *Instant Spirit Bomb *Instant Transmission *Instantaneous Movement *Invisible Eye Blast *It's Just Getting Exciting! *Jet Kamehameha *Jumping Energy Wave *Justice Kamehameha *Justice Punch *Kaio-ken *Kaio-ken Attack *Kaio-ken Kamehameha *Kaio-ken Finish *Kamehame Fever *Kamehameha *Kamekameha *Kankousen *Kiai *Ki Blast *Ki Blast Deflect *Ki Blast Thrust *Kick-Slap *Kill Driver *Killer Ball *Killer Driller Attack *Killer Machine Gun *Kiiin! *Ki Sense *Knuckle Blow *Large Spirit Bomb *Last Emperor *Leave My Daddy Alone! *Lick Twister *Life-Risking Blow *Light Eating *Light Grenade *Lightning Arrow *Lightning Attack *Lightning Shower Rain *Lightning Sword Attack *Limitbreaker Kamehameha *Lock-On Buster *Lozenges Blast *Mach Kick *Mach Punch *Machine Gun Punch *Machine Impact *Magic Materialization *Magic Touch *Magnum Finger *Maiden's Rage *Majin Buu Resurrection *Majin Kamehameha *Maniacal Blinding Slash *Manipulation Sorcery *Masendan *Masenko *Master-Student Kamehameha *MAX Power Kamehameha *Maximum Buster *Maximum Blow *Maximum Flasher *Menacing Flare *Merry-Go-Round Gum *Meteor Ball *Meteor Blast *Meteor Break *Meteor Combination *Meteor Crash *Meteor Impact *Meteor Smash *Mid-Air Stop *Milky Cannon *Mighty Hurricane Fury *Mighty Powerful God Shockwave *Miracle Blow *Miracle Ka-Blam Slash *Miracle Knee! *Miracle Super Punch *Mouth Energy Wave * Monster Crush * Monster Break * Monster's Impact * Multi-Form * Multi-step Ki Blast * Multiple Kamehameha * Murder Ball * Mystic Attack * Mystic Ball Attack * Mystic Flasher * Mystic Shooter * Namekian Final Flash * N'cha Cannon * Nightmare Impact * Negative Karma Ball * Negative Power Rain * Neiz Bind Wave * Neo Tri-Beam * Neo Wolf Fang Fist * Nest Ice * No Running * Nova Chariot * Nova Death Ray * Nova Sphere * Nova Star * Nova Strike * Now I'm Really Mad! * Now It's My Turn! * Now We're Playing for Keeps! * Nuclear Kick * Omega Blaster * Omega Blow * One-Hundred Arms * Orga Blaster * Original Kamehameha * Particle Bomb * Pearl Flash * Penetrate! * Perfect Barrier * Perfect Combination * Perfect Game * Persuasion * Pesky Fly * Photon Blitz * Photon Bomber * Photon Flash * Photon Strike * Photon Wave * Planet Bomb * Planet Burst * Planet Geyser * Playing Pro-Wrestling * Please Leave * Possibility Cannon * Potbelly Attack * Power Ball * Power Blitz * Power of Darkness * Power Tackle * Powering Rage * Prelude to Destruction * Present For You * Pressure Point Attack * Prodigal Super Punch * Psychic Attack * Psychic Blaze * Psychic Bomber * Psychic Rock Throw * Psychic Spark * Punishing Blaster * Punishing Counter * Punishing Rush * Punishment of 100 Blows * Purple Comet Attack * Purple Comet Hurricane * Purple Spiral Flash * Qigong Bullet * Quick Blast * Quick Revenge * Quiet Rage * Ranbu Gekimetsu * Rapid Cannon * Rapid Charge Counter * Rapid Fire * Rapid Sword Stream * Rebellion Trigger * Recoome Boom * Recoome Eraser Gun * Recoome Death Driver * Recoome Fighting Bomber * Recoome Hip Attack * Recoome Kick * Recoome Mach Punch * Recoome Renegade Bomber * Recoome Ultra Eraser Gun * Red Comet Attack * Red Magma * Regeneration * Reliable Friend * Revenge Blast * Revenge Cannon * Revenge Death Ball * Revenge Death Ball Final * Revenge Death Bomber * Revenge Demon * Revenger Cannon * Revenger Charge * Risking it all for a friend * Rock Crusher * Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper * Rolling Hercule Punch * Rolling Thunder Punch * Rush Ki Wave * Ruthless Blow * Sacred Light Bullet * Sadistic 18 * Saibaman Bomb * Salza Blade * Saiyan Aura Blast * Saiyan Energy Attack * Saiyan Rapid Fire * Scattering Bullet * Scatter Finger Beam * Scatter Shot * Sealed Light Beam * See Ya! * Seismic Power * Self Destruction * Shining Friday * Shining Sword Attack * Shocker Flatline * Shocking Ball * Shocking Death Ball * Shooting Star Arrow * Sidearm Flamer * Sigma Sky Laser * Silent Assassin 13 * Sky Zapper * Sleepy Boy Technique * Soaring Dragon Strike * Soaring Fist * Solar Flare * Solar Kamehameha * Sonic Warp * So That's How it Has to Be! * Space Mach Attack * Special Beam Cannon * Sphere of Destruction * Spike Hell * Spirit Ball * Spirit Bomb * Spirit Breaking Cannon * Spirit Cannon * Spirit Shot * Spirit Sword * Spirit Tri-Beam * Splitting Headache * Spread Shot Retreat * S.S. Deadly Bomber * S.S. Deadly Hammer * Stardust Breaker * Stay Away From Me! * Stone Spit * Sugar Ignite * Sun Gun Attack * Supernova * Super Assault Combo * Super Big Bang Crash * Super Breath * Super Buster Cannon * Super Dodon Blast * Super Dodon Wave * Super Dragon Fist * Super Energy Bomb * Super Explosive Madan * Super Explosive Wave * Super Flash Bomber * Super Flexible Body * Super Galick Blaster * Super Galick Gun * Super God Fist * Super God Shock Flash * Super Goten Strike * Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack * Super Ice Ray * Super Kamehameha * Super Kaio-ken * Super Knee Uppercut * Super Masenko * Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken * Super Spirit Ball * Super Spirit Bomb * Super Strength * Super Tech Gatling * Super Vanishing Beam * Super Wahaha no Ha *Surprise Blast *Sword Blast *Tail Attack *Telekinesis *Telepathy *That Won't Work *Thruster Kick *Thunder Eraser *Thunder Flash Attack *Thunder Shock Surprise *Time Freeze *Time to Die *Time-Skip *Transfiguration Beam *Trap Shooter *Tri-Beam *Tri-Form *Trick Buster * True Kamehameha * Turtle School Four Virtues * Turtle School Tranquility * Twin Dragon Shot * Ultimate Blitz * Ultimate Blow * Ultimate Cannon * Ultimate Final Strategy * Ultimate Impact * Ultimate Kamehameha * Ultimate Knuckle * Ultimate Masenko * Ultimate Wave * Una Zhu Fire * Underground Energy Ball * Universal Spirit Bomb * Vanishing Beam * Vaporize! * Vice Shout * Videl Rush * Vinegar Cannon * Visionary Attack * Volcano Explosion * Volleyball Attack * Voltage Missile * Vortex Crusher * Wahaha no Ha * Wah-Tah Kick * Whirlwind Blow * Whirlwind Spin * Wild Hunt * Wild Rush Blaster * Wild Sense * Wolf Fang Fist * Wrath of the God of Destruction * You Are Stronger Than I Expected * You'll Die a Painful Death! * You'll Never Match Me! * You Thought That Was It? *3D Scan Mode *10x Kamehameha *50% Power *100% Death Ball Techniques appearing in live-action movies *Evil Containment Wave *Kamehameha *Shadow Crane Strike Techniques appearing in trading card games * Black Arm Bar Drill * Black Back Kick * Black Bear Hug Drill * Black Defensive Aura * Black Energy Deflection Drill * Black Energy Web * Black Overpowering Attack * Black Rear Spin Kick * Black Water Confusion Drill * Blue Big Outside Drop * Blue Hip Swing Throw * Breakthrough Drill * Burter's Power Stance * Chiaotzu's Psychic Halt * Frieza's Finger Tip Energy Blast * Frieza's Tail Hold * Garlic Jr's Energy Blast * Goku Anger Attack * Goku's Physical Attack * Hidden Power Level * Krillin Takes a Shot * Krillin's Kamehameha Outburst * Namekian Attack Drill * Namekian Foot Lunge * Orange Body Shifting Drill * Orange Dashing Gut Punch * Orange One Knuckle Punch * Orange Power Shifting Drill * Orange Shoulder Throw * Orange Standing Fist Punch * Raditz Flying Kick * Red Coordination Drill * Red Elbow Strike * Red Energy Shield * Red Front Kick * Red Kienzan Discs * Red Knife Hand * Red Power Punch * Red Power Rush * Red Pressure Point Drill * Red Side Kick * Saiyan Arm Throw * Saiyan Mental Energy Attack * Straining Ankle Smash Move * Straining Energy Defense Move * Straining Off-Balancing Move * Straining Outburst Move * Straining Rolling Escape Move * Trunks Draws Steel * Trunks Effortless Drill * Trunks Slash * Trunks Sword Position 3 * Vegeta at Full Power * Vegeta's Surprise Defense * Yajirobe's Energy Attack Techniques appearing in video games * 5x Kamehameha * 100x Big Bang Kamehameha * Absolute Evil * Absolute Zero * Afterimage * Afterimage Strike * All-Out * Angry Hit * Arc Blast * Babidi's Ultimate Power * Bad Lancer * Bad Strike * Baked Sphere * Berserker Crash * Big Bang Burst * Big Bang Ray * Big Tree Cannon * Black Monday * Blast Combo * Blast Fist * Bloody Sauce * Body Change Special * Brave Heat * Brave Slash * Break Strike * Bull Tackle * Burning Kamehameha * Burning Tornado * Burst Meteor * Cell Junior Dance * Cell's Spirit Bomb * Chop Beam * Chou Makousen * Chou Maretsugeki * Cold Family Power * Concentrated Kamehameha * Counterattack! * Counter Burst * Cracker Formation * Crane Cyclone * Crane Wolf Strike * Crazy Combination * Cross Arm Attack * Crusher Volcano * Dark Dragon * Dark Kamehameha * Dark Sword Slash * Day Crush * Deadly Dance * Death Junk * Delta Combination * Delta Storm * Demon Cannon * Demon Fork Rush * Demon Fusion Wave * Demon-Wolf-Crane * Destruction's Concerto: Comet * Destruction's Concerto: Meteor * Destruction's Concerto: Starfall * Diving Elbow Smash * Dodohameha * Dodoria Typhoon * Dodoria Ultra Spike * Dodon Barrage * Dodon Beam Cannon * Double Attack * Double Destructo Disc * Double Strike * Dragon Break (Rush) * Dragon Dash * Dragon Final Flash * Dragon Kamehameha * Dragon Smash * Dragon Smash (Rush) * Dragon Tackle * Dual Destructo-Disc * Dynamite Monday * Earth Splitting Galick Gun * Earthling Strike * Earthquake Slam * Eighter Attack * Eighter's Anger * Elite Barrage * Elite Shooting * Emperor's Blast * Energy Ballet * Energy Jet * Energy Shot * Energy Unleashed * Energy Zone * Eraser Shock * Evil Beam * Evil Explosion * Evil Flight Strike * Evil Impact * Evil Rise Strike * Evil Shot * Evil Whirlwind * Exciting Year * False Courage * Feint Shot * Final Blaster * Final Heat Phalanx * Final Masenko * Final Solar Flare * Finish Breaker * Finish Sign * Fire Somersault * Flame Kamehameha * Flash and Kill * Freeze Storm * Full Charge Burning Attack * Full Power * Galick Beam Cannon * Galick Kamehameha * Gatling Head Breaker * Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou * Gekizturanma * Genocide Shell * Giant Attack * Giant Buster * Giga Meteor Storm * Gigantic Destruction * Gigantic Omega * Gigantic Saiyan Lady * God Final Flash * God of Destruction's Rampage * God Power * Godlike Big Bang Attack * Godlike Final Flash * Gravity Break * Gravity Impact * Great Pilaf Operation * Ground Slash * Hawk Arrow * Heat Phalanx * Heavenly Sunlight * Heavy Finish * Hell's Beam * Hell Lightning Cutter * Hercule Attack * High Agility Rush * Hi-Tension * Hunting Arrow * Hysteric Saiyan Lady * Hyper Masenko Wave * Ice Field * Ill Rain * Infinity Cannon * Infinity Explosion * Infinite Ki Blast * Infinity Missile * Innocence Bullet * Judgement Ray * Justice Combination * Justice Kick * Justice Judgement * Justice Phoenix * Justice Rush * Justice Rush 2 * Justice Slash * Ka-Blam Hammer * Ka-Blam Slicer * Kamehame Beam Cannon * Kamehame Tri-Beam * Kamehameha Cannon * Ki Explosion * Killquick * King Hydra * Last Riot Javelin * Lift Strike * Machine Rain * Mad Banquet * Mad Kill Dive * Maiden Blast * Maiden Burst * Maiden Flash * Marbling Drop * Massive Catapult * Mega Energy Bomb * Meteor Break * Meteor Burst * Meteor Impact (Team Attack) * Mighty Explosive Wave * Minus Kiri Zone * Mister Buu Arrives! * Murder Grenade * My Most Powerful Move Ever! * Nappa's Rampage * Neo Dodon Ray * Outsider Shot * Orin Combo * Paralyze Beam * Peeler Storm * Phantom Fist * Photon Blast * Photon Rain * Platonic Energy * Poison * Position Shift * Power Press * Prelude to Destruction * Pressure Sign * Psychic Blaze * Psychic Whip * Quad Siege * Quick Revenge * Rage Saucer * Rebellion Edge * Renzoku Energy Distortion * Rolling Bullet * Rolling Hammer * Round UFO Attack * Saibabeam * Saturday Crash * Saiyan Attack * Screw Dive * Seismic Energy Ray * Serious Bomb * Shenron Blast * Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou * Shining Rage Attack * Shining Raid * Shinmafukumetsu * Shoot Blaster * Side Bridge * Sonic Impact * Spinning Blade * Spirit Boost * Spirit Excalibur * Spirit of Saiyans * Spirit Saucer * S. Sun Flare Destructo-Disc * Strong Jersey * Super Assault Combo * Super Bajit Sword * Super Big Bang Attack * Super Big Nova * Super Destructo-Disc * Super Donut Volley * Super Elbow Smash * Super Electric Strike * Super Elite Combo * Super Gigantic Cannon * Super Kamekameha * Super Unyielding Spirit * Teleporting Vanishing Ball * Time Bullet * Time Judgement * Thunder Eraser * Thunder Flash Attack * Trick Beam * Turtle School Ultimate Fist * Turning Attack * Twin Drain * Twin Sword Slash * Tyrant Lancer * Ultimate Breaker * Ultimate Kamehameha (team attack) * Ultimate Soaring Dragon Strike * Ultra Spirit Bomb * Unrelenting Barrage * Warriors of Earth * Weekend * Wild Typhoon * Wolf Fang Volleyball Fist * Wolf Slice Fist * V Punch * Vacation Delete * Vicious Drive * Victory Rush * Videl's Close Call * Yakon is Next! * You Hurt Goku! * Your name is Drum * Zanku Fist Category:Lists Category:Techniques